Grand Supreme Kai (Universe 1)
:For information regarding Grand Supreme Kaioshin as he appears in Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT, go to Dragon Ball Wiki. Grand Supreme Kai is the leader of the Kai, the highest level deities in the Dragon Ball universe(s). In Universe 1, Grand Supreme Kaioshin is still a very active force in the universe. He serves as one of the organizers of the Multiverse Tournament. In many universes, including Universe 4 and Universe 11, Dai Kaioshin was absorbed by the original Majin Buu along with the Southern Kaioshin. This is why Majin Buu takes on Dai Kaioshin's general appearance. As for the Multiverse Tournament, he is a spectator and not a competitor. Appearance The Grand Supreme Kai has the exact same appearance he has in the original anime and manga. Overall, he ultimately resembles Fat Buu from Universe 11 since that version of Buu is using his universe's version of the Grand Supreme Kai as his current medium of power. Personality While much is not known about the Grand Kai, he is shown to be humble and relaxed persona to him, yet retains a air of authority around him (all of his fellow Supreme Kais look up to him). Unlike his canon self, the Grand Kai is known for executing immediate dangers the moment they present themselves, with gave him and his fellow kais a fierce reputation throughout their universe. Similar to Goku, the Grand Supreme Kai also has a very large appetite and loves to dine on good food. Despite his pure-heart nature, both the North and Eastern Supreme Kais believe he is currently under Zen Buu's control (even though his mind, soul, and movements are normal) upon the second rounds ending. The reason why is do to the Grand Kai forgiving and taking personal responsibility for Buu, which jeopardizes his ultimate policy of always putting safety first (due to Buu's inherited evilness and great power). History Five million years ago, The Grand Supreme Kai was fishing with North and East Kai until West and South appeared from destroying Bibidi's army. Using the threat of Bibidi as a example, the Grand Supreme Kai suggests that they should check for any hint of danger in the universe, and intervene no matter what. Three thousand six hundred years ago, the Grand Supreme Kai came to Sarta's planet when it was just about to be impacted by a massive meteorite. Using his powers, the meteorite was deflected and became a moon for the planet. Thanks to this action, the citizens of Sarta's planet will forever remember the gods every single night upon gazing at their new moon which could have resulted in their deaths. In Age -242 on Planet Plant, the Grand Supreme Kai and the other kai's helped assisted Queen Hanasia in destroying the previous Legendary Super Saiyan, Romanesco In Age 793 on Planet Varga, the Grand Supreme Kai is shown talking to a vargas about creating a inter-universe regulation as the other kai's listen.Deus Ex Machina Tournament Getting Started The Grand Supreme Kai was first shown in a flashback, when a Namekian from Universe 1 was proposing the Multiverse Tournament to Piccolo, Dende, and Mr. Popo from Universe 18.A really strange tournament! When Piccolo from Universe 18 begins to talk to Nail from Universe 10, they both notice the Grand Supreme Kai talking to a vargas while the other Supreme Kais watch.Lots of old foes here! First Round When the lunch break was finally announced, The Grand Supreme Kai was shown to be happily eating with his fellow Supreme Kais.The lunch break we've all waited for! Upon watching SSJ Vegetto getting slammed by Broly, the Grand Supreme Kai listens to the conversation the other Supreme Kais are having regarding Broly being the Legendary Super Saiyan.The terrifying power of the Legendary Super Saiyan!! When Vegetto finally won his match, the Grand Supreme Kai listens to North and South wishing to close the universes off once the tournament is over.What's left of a cyborg without humanity? Once it became evening, the Grand Supreme Kai is standing in front of his universe's balcony with the other kais. He then sees Southern Supreme Kai admonishing a member of Freeza's army for sneaking around in a vain attempt to steal the Dragon Balls Later that evening, he and the other kais are visited by Gohan from Universe 16 to not only tell them about the level of danger present, but to also request the revival of everyone dead the next round. Second Round Once it became morning and the Cantina Band began their musical interlude, the Grand Supreme Kai agrees with Zen Buu's outrage that the music is not very good, despite Southern Supreme Kai wanting to reprimand him for interrupting their live performance.A good night's sleep When Southern Supreme Kai was called to fight Fat Buu from Universe 11, the Grand Supreme Kai stops him just before he flies off to the arena. After getting confirmation that South Kai paid attention about their new information on Buu, he wishes his fellow Kai good luck as South flies to the ring. When Fat Buu manages to win the fight, the Grand Supreme Kai and the other kaioshin are utterly surprised that South actually lost.Off to the second round! When the lunch break was announced, the Grand Supreme Kai and his fellow kais are sitting at a empty table when U16 Gohan arrives. When Gohan situates himself, the Grand Supreme Kai tells him that they shall use the Dragon Balls at the end of the round to resurrect the dead, much to Gohan's enjoyment. After stating that the other universe's warriors would appreciate it too, the Grand Kai asks Gohan if Universe 18 also had a Vegetto at one point. Once Gohan confirms this, the Grand Kai silently listens to the rest of the conversation at the lunch table.The Turtle and the Golem! The dwarf against the giant! When Vegetto reappears after his lost against XXI, Vegetto begins to attack Baddack and King Cold out of spite. After witnessing Vegetto's outrage, The Grand Kaioshin then listens to Southern Supreme Kai's statement that Vegetto most likely failed to realize the passage of time.XXI After witnessing Gast Carcolh using his unique telekinesis technique to imprison Zen Buu while still on his rampage, many spectators and competitors argue whether Buu should remain in the tournament or not. Taking all of this into consideration, the Grand Supreme Kai decides to give Buu another chance since he is composed of many different aspects, not including that the tournament itself is a unique event despite this forgiving action alone goes against all of his age-old policies. After creating the new conditions for Zen Buu (much to the shock of the other Supreme Kais), Gast Carcolh tells the Great Kaioshin that he does not intend to personally contain him for such a long time. Telling Gast that he will do it himself, Eastern Supreme Kai asks the Grand Kai if he is capable of doing that much, which the Grand Kai confirms since he has analyzed Gast's technique. Upon being handed Zen Buu by Gast, the Grand Supreme Kai successfully keeps him in check as he announces to let the matches continue.The fight of the fathers With the official end of the second round, the organizers decided to summon Porunga to revive the recent deceased. When Western Supreme Kai asks the Grand Kai if everything is alright with the prisoner, he comforts her suspicions and even adds that Zen Buu wont try anything since his powers are actually greater than the Eternal Dragons.Corruption of the absolute evil Once it became nighttime at the tournament grounds (thus everybody was gone), both Northern and Eastern Supreme Kai asks the Grand Kai if Zen Buu tried to escape. Grand Kai simply says that everything is fine, while being completely oblivious to Zen Buu's current plot to enhance certain fighters.Buu's escapades Third Round When Zen Buu was finally scheduled to fight Gotenks from Universe 18, the Grand Supreme Kai releases him from his imprisonment. After thanking the Grand Kai for taking care of him, he goes off to fight Gotenks. When Zen Buu finally wins against Gotenks, the Grand Supreme Kai nonchalantly uses Gast technique again to imprison him, much to the former's horror. After telepathically telling Buu that he is a great actor, Buu comically tells him to not mock him. Almost immediately after Zen Buu's fight, the Grand Kai happily announces the lunch break.The new abilities of fusion Power In the original anime and manga, the Grand Supreme Kai was the ultimate overseer of the entire universe, and was only surpassed in power by the Southern Supreme Kai. Yet in the anime, the Grand Supreme Kai was able to completely outmatch Kid Buu who had just absorbed Southern Supreme Kai, thus indicating that the Grand Kai was really the strongest all along. Nonetheless, he was ultimately absorbed by Buu, but not before destroying his own brain to make the impressionable Buu have the mind of a three year old. In DBM, it has been officially stated that he is weaker compared to the Southern Supreme Kai, but is still considered to be the "greatest of the gods" for a plethora of reasons. Techniques Flight: The ability to levitate by manipulating one's ki. Ki Blast: A powerful burst of energy that can be fired from the user's body part of choice. Has yet to be used by the Grand Supreme Kai yet. Energy Shield: A powerful force field that also capable of reflecting strong energy attacks back at the originator. Has yet to be used by the Grand Kaioshin yet in the tournament. Flame Shower Breathe: A powerful shot of concentrated air that can burn anybody down to cinders. Despite being the Grand Kai's signature technique, it has yet to be used by him in the tournament so far. Telekinesis (Originally Gast Carcolh's technique / Unnamed): After analyzing the technique Gast used to imprison Zen Buu, the Grand Supreme Kai imitates it to keep Buu in check for the rest of the tournament. Despite it being considered almost impossible to copy and that Goku believes it to be Namekian magic, the Grand Kai easily accomplishes it since he is the greatest of the gods. Telepathy: The ability to communicate by using the mind alone. The Grand Supreme Kai uses this to praise Zen Buu for defeating Gotenks during the third round. Trivia * It is currently speculated by the other Kais of his Universe that he is under the spell of Majin Buu from Universe 4. He seemed to be very willing to watch over Buu instead of just sending him back to his Universe after his outrage. This may or maybe not have been confirmed when Buu splits a piece off of himself and helps the other competitors after the Second Round. References Category:Universe 1 Category:Supreme Kai Category:Organizers Category:Magicians Category:Male Category:Spectator